


Meanwhile...

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Slight horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles' co-worker(boyfriend), Charlie always worries about him going on investigations. Somethings they can get rather dangerous. This time he really does have a reason to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Calm before the Storm

Miles sat at his desk in the office typing away while sipping at his coffee. He heard someone approach him from behind before he felt arms come around his chest. “To whom do I owe this pleasure?” He asked sarcastically smirking before turning to see soft green eyes meet his. “Hello sweetie.” Charlie said as he pecked Miles’ cheek, blush nearly drowning out the freckles that peppered his skin. “What are you working on?” “I am replying to this anonymous e-mail I just received. I’m trying to get more information about a new lead. Apparently that old creepy ass asylum on the hill is still operating. Did you know that? And the staff are supposedly preforming some kind of experiments on the patients. The operators are called Murkoff, apparently they’ve ran into trouble before. I’ve heard of them. I think I’m gonna go check this place out later.” Miles replied.

His cute little redhead squeezed between Miles and his computer screen so he could scan over the e-mail. “Do you want me to come with you?” He asked. “No. This could be dangerous and I’ve handled situations like this before. I don’t want you getting hurt. I’ll be fine I promise and I should be back by morning.” Miles replied. “You’re leaving now? You could just as well get hurt too.” Charlie said worriedly. “Hun come on. I literally went to a bank while it was being robbed because I got a lead. I could have been shot but I came out unscathed. I’ll be fine.” Miles said before grabbing his jacket he had draped over his chair and heading out of the office.

“You just better come back unhurt or I’ll make it worse.” Charlie said unthreateningly. Miles chuckled and waved by as he sauntered out the door. As he unlocked his jeep he realized he had left his keys on his desk and sighed annoyed as he walked back in. “Forget something dear?” Charlie asked with a silly smirk on his face dangling said keys. “Oh shut it.” Miles said snatching his car keys out of his boyfriends hand and kissing him goodbye before heading out again. “Be careful!” Charlie called after him. “Always am.”


	2. Worry Wart

Charlie paced the floor of his apartment phone in hand hoping to hear from Miles. He usually always messages him to keep him updated while investigating. ‘Maybe he just doesn’t have signal.’ He thought to himself. ‘Oh shit! What if something happens and he can’t get help?! Oh geez I need to stop thinking so irrationally. He said he’d be okay that he’s done things like this before. I know he has. He’ll be okay… oh but what if he’s hurt… maybe I should drive up there just to see if everything is okay… no I shouldn’t he said he didn’t want me getting myself into trouble. Ugh! But what if he’s got himself into trouble?!’

As Charlie argued with himself in his mind his phone buzzed. He nearly jumped out of his skin before rushing to unlock the screen. To his dismay it wasn’t Miles but there editor-in-chief instead asking if he had his article about the local flooding finished yet. ‘Yes, there should be a copy in your folder.’ He replied. He plopped down on the couch and sighed worriedly drumming his fingers on the arm rest. ‘He better be okay.’

A few hours later, Charlie woke up not realizing he had fallen asleep while waiting to hear from Miles. As he peeled his eyes open, light streamed into the room from behind the curtains causing him to grumble in annoyance. He turned over to check the messages on his phone in case Miles had contacted him. Again nothing. “Ugh! He promised He’d be back by now!” He yelled as he yanked on a hoodie and grabbed his car keys. He had had enough waiting around. He was driving up to that accursed asylum to see what was taking Miles so long.


	3. Mangled and Breathless

Charlie arrived at the main gates of Mount Massive Asylum after 2 hours of driving, or should we say speeding. Horrible thoughts of why Miles hadn’t contacted him yet still repeated through his mind. He hoped out of his car and was surprised not to see Miles’ jeep anywhere in sight. He looked around panic forming a lump within his throat. Surely if Miles’ had left he would have let him know. He picked up his phone to call him. “FUCKING SHIT!” He yelled out. No signal.

He looked around the courtyard looking for a sign of his boyfriend. The place was an absolute wreck. The gates were off their hinges and the landscape was full of debris and litter of some kind. Even the front doors leading in where torn from the walls. As he stepped inside he heard a squelching sound as if he had stepped in a puddle. He looked down and turned his ankle to check the bottom of his shoe. Blood covered the sole.

Charlie let out a horrifying scream and staggered in. He felt a drip and dared to look up. Terror filled him and a convulsing shiver raced down his spine. A body had been torn apart and placed on the chandelier above him. Yet again he left out an absolutely bone-chilling screech. “MILES!!” He called out in terror. “WHERE ARE YOU?!” How he prayed to the gods above it wasn’t his lover’s body speared on the chandelier. ‘What kind of fucking monster could have done this?!’ Was the only thought running rampant through his mind.

He dared to go further into the lobby. Slowly he approached the front desk and looked over the counter. He gagged went he saw the slaughtered security guards laying with their guts strewn about on the floor. The menacing odor of decaying bodies filled his nostrils causing him to wretch and spill the contents of his stomach. “O-oh mercy…”

As he wiped off his lips in the sleeve of his hoodie, he turned around and saw a dark shadowy figure headed towards him. His eyes widened in fear and he dropped to his knees. “N-NO!! PLEASE DON’T HURT ME PLEASE!! I’LL LEAVE I’LL LEAVE I WON’T COME BACK!!” He begged as tears streamed down his face. “GOD PLEASE!!”

Charlie hid his face in his hands. He knew there was no sense in pleading with the monster. His body shook with every sob. How he regretted coming here. Miles’ jeep was gone meaning he probably was too. Why had he even ventured into this dreaded hell hole.

Awaiting his death he scrunched up trying to escape into himself. However, the touch he felt was gentle. Charlie peaked up through his clasped fingers and saw Miles standing before him through the dark mist. Charlie’s jaw dropped to the floor and started stammering idiotically. “M-m-miles?!” He finally managed to stutter out.

“It’s me.” The murky figure answered in a calming tone. Charlie leapt into his arms and a sob racked his body. “Shhh it’s all okay.” Miles answered rubbing small circles into his boyfriend’s back in an attempt to soothe him. “Let’s get out of here. You didn’t need to see this.” He said dragging Charlie out of the ghastly institution.


	4. Wounds that Won't Heal

“W-where is your jeep? W-what in God’s name happened to you?” Charlie questioned still in shock. “We’ll discuss it at home. We need to get out of here Charlie.” Miles replied sternly still pulling him by the arm. “It’s not safe.” “Clearly!!” Charlie exasperated. “Why on Earth do you look like something that crawled out of a horror film?!” “I told you we’ll talk at home.”

About 2 hours later they arrived back at Charlie’s apartment and Miles began the long explanation of what had occurred while he was gone. “Y-you’re possessed?!” Charlie asked hysterically. “It’s the only reason I am alive.” Miles replied unbuttoning his jacket revealing the scattered bullet wounds throughout his body. Charlie screamed at the horrendous sight.

“We have to get you to a hospital now!!!” Charlie yelled reaching for his car keys. Miles yanked them away from him before saying, “There is nothing medical science can do for me now, babe.” Charlie shook, fear and panic again overtaking him. “M-miles…W-what are you gonna do..? Can you even control this thing?” He asked warily.

“I’d like to think I have a pretty good handle on it. I helped Waylon to escape fully intact… well for the most part.” Miles replied. “Um…Miles who the hell is Waylon may I ask?” Charlie questioned. “He is the man who e-mailed me. After I was well…take it easy Charlie… after I was practically shot to death the Wall Rider…” Charlie cut him off. “The what?” “It’s the being that is inside of me. It brought me to a room and had me scan files of this guy named Waylon. He was some kind of tech guy Murkoff had hired. He’s the one who gave me the lead to expose these wretches.”

Charlie just nodded along listening to the craziness pouring from Miles’ lips. “The man you saw on the chandelier…well… He tried to murder Waylon just as he was making his escape. Needless to say it pissed me off. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to expose them. Waylon had to so I gave him a little assistance.” Miles said.

Charlie’s jaw nearly fell from his skull. “You killed somebody Miles?!” He said shakily. “I had no choice… I killed a lot of people in that asylum… Survival of the fittest Charles… I’m so sorry if you are scared of me… but you just have no idea what went on in that demonic place…” Miles replied solemnly.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Charlie was the first to break it. “Miles… From what I seen when I went to look for you…You’re right. I cannot comprehend what went on. I’m just glad you’re safe and those people are going to get taken down. Comere.” Charlie wrapped his arms around Miles who winced slightly barely remembering comfort such as this. “No matter what comes of this I am still going to love you.” Miles began to break down into tears while in his lover’s embrace.


	5. Takes Some Getting Used To

They awoke sometime later still wrapped in each other’s arms on the floor. “Hey baby.” Miles said running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair softly. “Mmph.” Charlie mumbled in reply. Miles chuckled and stroked Charlie’s cheek before kissing him softly. Charlie shied away still cautious about the other’s condition.

“Babe, come on. It’s okay. It’s me I promise.” Miles said again trying to get Charlie to return his affection. This time he did and let himself be bent to Miles’ will. Miles rolled over on top of him pressing him down into the carpet. “I need to know this is real…I’m just as shaken as you… I’m still scared that this is all in my mind.” Miles said before nipping Charlie’s ear.

Charlie snaked his arms around Miles’ neck as he let himself be kissed again by Miles who traced his tongue along his bottom lip. Charlie complied and parted his lips so that Miles could explore inside. The two parted when the need for air became greater, both panting heavily. “M-miles…” Charlie breathed out. “I know.” He replied.

Miles smirked and began to bite and suck bruises into the skin of Charlie’s neck down to his collar bones. Clearly happy with marking his over, he moved over to one of the rosy buds on Charlie’s chest and enveloped one with his lips catching the other between his fingers causing him to gasp. “M-miles… d-don’t…” He cut himself off releasing a strangled moan as Miles bit down and twisted the other harshly. Charlie carded his fingers through Miles’ hair and yanked trying to alleviate the pressure on his nipples. “P-please!” He begged. ‘Miles has never been this rough before…Maybe it’s because of what happened to him.’ Charlie thought to himself.

Miles chuckled as he pulled of them both and lapped at the bruise that appeared around the one he had been torturing between his teeth. He then continued to kiss and lap down the rest of Charlie’s torso, stopping to dip his tongue into the redhead’s navel. Charlie’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt Miles exhale against his crotch.

The brunette took the waistline of the sweatpants Charlie had on in his teeth and pulled them down exposing his boyfriend’s manhood to the chilling air in the apartment. Charlie blushed and tried to cover himself with his hands. “Uh Uh Uh.” Mike tutted him pulling his hands away. He smirked again before spreading Charlie’s thighs apart. “No need to be embarrassed love.”

Charlie watched through glassy lust filled eyes as Miles got down between his legs and began to lap at his puckered entrance. “M-more…” He stuttered. Miles obliged and began to prod at his hole with a finger. “I’ll be easy.” He said as he started to push it in to loosen Charlie. Charlie groaned and tried to relax around the intruding digit.

Miles added a second and thrusted them in and out brushing up against Charlie’s sweet spot causing the other man to see white behind his eyes. “T-that’s enough, Miles. I’m ready. Please…” Charlie begged. Miles grinned undoing the button and fly of his jeans. “You sure that was enough to get you ready?” Miles asked sliding his pants and boxers past his hips. “Yes! Miles I am positive! Now please just get on with it!” He replied pleading.

“So impatient.” Miles chided as he lined himself up with Charlie’s ass. “Just let me know if it’s too much.” The redhead nodded and bit his lip as his lover entered him. It burned as he felt Miles spread him open on his large girth. But he still loved he feeling nonetheless. “G-god More Miles!!”

After Miles was sure he had given Charlie enough time to adjust to his size, he began to set a steady rhythm between the two. He pulled his cock out to the head before slamming back in quickly, nearly hitting Charlie’s prostate head on. “Fuck! Do that again!” Charlie demanded. Miles complied and picked up speed.

In no time he had Charlie writhing on the floor and clutching at his shoulders, digging in with blunt nails. “Ya, you like that?” He asked in a low husky tone. Charlie could only moan in reply, barley able to form a coherent thought. “I-I’m close.” He said. “Good. I am too baby.” Miles said in return.

A few more thrusts had Charlie spilling his cum onto his belly and managing to get a little bit on his chin that Miles happily licked off. His muscles tightened inside threatening to drag Miles over the edge. “Ungh…God damn…” He breathed out. “Gonna cum.” Miles’ seed spurted into Charlie causing the redhead to whimper below him. He was too sensitive to take much more.

Miles pulled out slowly as not to hurt his lover. He rolled over on his side pulling Charlie close to him. “I think it’s time for a nap.” He said yawning loudly. “We just woke up, Miles.” Charlie said laughing. “And it’s time to go back to sleep.” He replied nuzzling his face into the crook of Charlie’s neck.

“Fine. But we have to get to work soon. You gotta start on that article.” Charlie said grabbing a blanket off of the couch and draping it over them. “Should I really go out in public right now? Charlie I’m full of holes, not to mention I am missing some fingers. May I say that makes it very difficult t-“ “Don’t you even finish that sentence if you know what’s good for you Miles. And you do have a point. We’ll figure out a way to patch you up when we get up.” Charlie said cutting him off. “Alrighty hun. I love you.” “I love you too, idiot. I told you to be careful. You never listen, do you?”


End file.
